Kay's Beast
by Aquaflame68
Summary: A nice little joke on Beauty and the Beast. Sesshomaru gets turned into a beast by the enchanter, and must find love without killing her. Kay is a strong and very scary young woman. Can she win over the untaimble beast in time to save Rinchan?
1. Chapter 1

**Kay's Beast**

The black night was cold and an eerie wind howled through the trees. A full moon was hanging over the castle of the infamous Lord Sesshomaru. He was known for his cruelty and greed, but also his immense wealth. Only 2 servants resided in his castle, a young girl named Rin, and a frog-like demon named Jaken.

A figure limped along the cobblestone path that twisted its way up to the large, iron gateway. A gnarled hand revealed itself as it tugged at a long rope attached to a bell. It tolled out into the night and the doors creaked open, revealing a very pissed Sesshomaru. He glared at the figure with his golden eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

The light from inside danced off of the hooded figure. It unmasked shadows to show folds of wrinkled skin and short hair grey with age. Her whole body shook with cold.

"Please sir," she began.

"No." Sesshomaru replied bluntly.

"But I didn't even say anything!" exclaimed the old woman.

"You were going to ask if you could stay here for the night, correct?"

"Yes, but"

"Then I have no reason to be talking to you."

He began to shut the door, when a bright light flashed around the old woman. The woman rose into the air, and came down a lovely young demoness. An overwhelming aura filled the air, emanating from her body.

"Now Fluffy-chan,"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Excuse me. Fluffy-sama. You are a greedy little mutt of a demon who hates the world which hates you in return. To pay for all you sins, I will change you and all the residents of this castle into whatever I want!"

At that exact moment, Jaken and Rin had raced down to Sesshomaru after Jaken had sensed the aura and woke up Rin. The woman turned her attention to Rin.

"What a cutie!" she said sweetly.

She snapped her fingers together and Rin floated over into her arms. Jaken ran over to her and raised up his dangerous two-headed staff.

"You let go of her, or else!"

The woman smiled at him and held up a mirror. She turned to Sesshomaru.

"Do you see this?" she asked, holding it up. "It's a magic mirror, behold!"

She flipped it over so Rin could see her reflection. The mirror began to suck in her soul, and Rin's eyes became lifeless. Then, she twirled the mirror around again.

"Rose!" she commanded.

Rin began to twitch and curl up in a ball. She became a long, slender, and elegant rose. Sesshomaru's eyes showed alarm, though he tried to hide it.

"You're an enchanter, aren't you?" he asked.

Winking, the woman replied, "Damn right!"

Then her mirror twirled once more, and reflected Sesshomaru's face. His eyes glowed a steady red and fangs protruded from his mouth. His fluffy boa bristled with anger and hate. Claws shot out of his fingertips where his nails had been. The enchanter looked over her handy-work with pride.

"Until you can lean to love, and be loved in return, you will stay like that until the end of time. When the last petal from Rin falls, the rose will disintegrate, taking away all chances of rescuing Rin and returning back to normal."

Jaken looked at the enchanter coldly.

"You stupid woman! Turn Lord Sesshomaru back to normal this instant!"

The enchanter sighed.

"Well aren't you the annoying one! I have a surprise for you that's different from anything you have ever seen."

She flipped the mirror over and Jaken caught a glimpse of his reflection. With a cry of horror, he jumped back and fell down.

"You stupid witch! How could you make me into such a hideous creature you heartless fiend!"

The enchanter looked at him innocently.

"You do realize that I didn't do anything, right?"

With a laugh, she threw the rose at beastly Sesshomaru.

"Remember! To love and be loved in return cannot be done by force! Only time may tell this outcome!"

Then, she disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful young woman walked through the streets of her small village, her nose buried in a book. Her long black hair flowed down her back in a tight braid. Large silver eyes flipped back and forth, absorbing the words on the page. Her old, dirty kimono was much too big for her. The long sleeves were bunched up to her elbows, revealing unnaturally pale skin, graceful, but stick thin.

As she walked by, a boy about a year older than her with brown eyes watched her every move. His dirty blonde hair hung in a short ponytail and about 5 rod-like earrings decorated his right ear. He turned to a small group of boys.

"Today is the day!" he declared.

"What's so special about today Ovio?" one boy asked.

"My friend, today is the day that I make Kay my girlfriend!" Ovio replied.

"That bookworm? Not only is she a nerd, and she'll beat you up if you look at her wrong, but she has two sisters who are totally hotter than her!"

Ovio glared at him, and then strolled off alongside Kay. He cleared his throat. Kay just continued walking and reading her book. Annoyed, Ovio snatched the book away with lightening speed. Kay's hands twitched and she glared up at Ovio with a pure hate that would make anyone cringe. Ovio smiled at her and held up her book.

"Reading too much is bad for your health." he said, grinning.

Kay was growing angrier by the second.

"I don't care what the hell you think. Just give me back my book!"

Ovio's smile faded off his face and grabbed her hand. Kay tried to pull away, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. Ovio looked Kay in the eye.

"I have been thinking about this for a long time, and I have decided to give you the high honor of being my girlfriend."

"No." Kay said emotionlessly.

Without giving Ovio a chance to reply, Kay ripped her hands away, grabbed her book, and marched away. Leaving Ovio to watch her back in pure shock.

As soon as she arrived home, Kay flopped down onto her bed. Her mother, Kaede, had gone to get medicinal herbs for her two horrible daughters, Kikyo and Fantine. Speaking of horrible, Kikyo, the eldest sister, burst into her room.

"Kay you little brat. You need to finish my chores and stop reading those useless books!"

"Wow Kikyo. I'm surprised you know what books are!" Kay mocked.

Kikyo stormed away in a huff, and went downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaede rode through the forest to find a special herb to heal her poor daughters. It was growing dark and e the wolves were coming out.

"I'd best hurry." Kaede said to herself. "I don't want to be caught by the wolf pack!

As is on cue, a wolf howled in the distance and a dozen yellow eyes peered out at her through the bushes. Kaede's horse bucked around, then took off running. Kaede held on for her life as the wolves followed in close pursuit.

She saw iron gates close in front of her. The horse tripped over its own hooves and she was flung through the gate. As Kaede landed, she could hear the dying whiney of the horse as it was torn apart by wolves. She got up, and brushed herself off.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

With a gasp, she saw an amazing garden, overflowing with lovely flowers of all hues and many types of herbs. Kaede noticed that she had landed right by the herb she needed, so she bent down to take it.

All of a sudden, a dark shadow fell over her. She saw Sesshomaru glaring at her icily.

"How dare you steal from me?" he hissed.

Kaede's heart started to pound in her chest.

"Please! I will give you anything you desire. Just don't kill me!" she begged.

Sesshomaru scoffed. This human was so pathetic. He raised his claws to chop off her head, but the words of the enchanter echoed through his mind.

"You must love and be loved in return."

He glanced down at the shriveled figure.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Tell me hag, do you have any daughters?

Kaede walked into the village. Kikyo and Fantine ran over to her, but Kay lagged behind, knowing something wasn't right. Kaede beckoned for them to come closer.

"My daughters, a lord from deep in the forest spared my life, and I foolishly agreed to give him one of my daughters."

Kaede stared at Kay.

_Uh-oh! I know where this is going._

"Since you two, Fantine and Kikyo, are most precious to me, I have decided to give him Kay."

Kay glared at her icily.

"Would you quit talking about me as if I wasn't here?"

Kaede turned to Kay.

"You leave tomorrow, no questions asked."


	4. Chapter 4

Day came and Kay snuck out of the village by herself.

_No way am I going to live with some perverted wacko living in a deluded fantasy that he rules the world from inside his "castle" in the forest! There's just no damn way!_

While she was gone, the village was in an uproar over where Kay had gone. Kaede wrung her hands together.

_What am I going to do now? I can't let Kikyo go! Maybe I'll just send Fantine…_

Sesshomaru was watching all of this from inside his castle. He laughed coldly and turned to a rose, sitting in one of the only sunny places in the whole castle.

"Don't worry Rin. I'll save you even is it kills me, which it probably will…"

Sesshomaru walked into the courtyard where his two-headed dragon, A-Un, was kept. He cut through the binding with his hands.

"Go and bring to me the human, Kay." he ordered.

A-Un took off into the sky, flying over the gloomy forest and into the wide green hills where Kay was running away from the village. A-Un swooped down and cut her off. Kay looked suspiciously at it.

"What the heck?" she began.

She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

"THERE SHE IS!"

The village had found her! Without even thinking, Kay leapt onto A-Un, who took off into the sky. The wind whipped around her, causing her eyes to water and her braid to come undone. Her long black hair cascaded all around her and was instantly grabbed by the wind, streaming it behind her. The forest came into view and Kay realized what she had just done.

_Damn me and my stupid reflexes! Well, I have nothing to worry about. If that perverted lord tries to come anywhere near me, I'll just beat him to a pulp!_


	5. Chapter 5

As Kay and A-Un landed, Sesshomaru suddenly felt nervous.

_What is this doesn't work?_

_What if Rin will never get back to normal?_

_What if-. No. I can't afford to think about that._

He glanced out into the courtyard again to see Jaken running down the path, staff raised.

Kay saw Jaken coming and put her foot out, and he ran right into it, preventing him from going any further.

"Oh God. Shorty, if you're the lord, then I'm just going to drown myself in my own vomit!"

Jaken ran a little harder.

"You wench! The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru would never want a scrawny brat like you!"

Kay grabbed him by his large head.

"Say that one more time frog-boy. Say that one more time."

"Jaken. Stop."

Jaken and Kay both looked over to the direction from where the voice was coming from. Sesshomaru was visible, but Kay couldn't see his features well. Kay sighed.

"Well, it's an improvement from Shorty the Toad."

"Jaken, take her to her chamber."

Sesshomaru turned and walked back into the dark passage leading into the castle.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Katy thought.

Jaken led her through a labyrinth of hallways until they reached a large black door. Jaken looked around.

"I was sure it was this way!"

"Are we lost?" Lay asked, trying not to grin, but failing miserably.

"No! I know exactly where I'm going!"

Kay sighed.

"Are you sure you live here?

Jaken was just about to retort, when a sound behind the door made them both turn. A little girl stood in front of the door and waved at the.

Jaken looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Rin?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kay looked at his shocked expression.

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something? She's just the right height!"

Jaken looked disgusted.

"That little human girl worthy of me?"

Kay looked at the girl again.

"You're right. She's much too pretty for you."

Rin smiled and tugged on Kay's sleeve. Kay looked down at her.

"What is it?"

Rin walked towards the doors and turned around for a moment. Then, she ran straight through the closed doors. Shocked, Kay looked after her.

"Wench! This way!" Jaken yelled.

Kay shot over and punched him in the face.

"If you ever call me that again, I'll do much worse than give you a simple punch in the face. Got it?" Kay threatened.

Jaken gulped. "Yes."

After about a few more minutes of the maze-like hallways, Jaken had finally led Kay to her room. He pushed the doors open to reveal a large black room. A window covered by red curtains hid in a corner. Kay sighed and marched over to the window. She threw open the curtains, expecting to see the woods. Instead, she got covered in dust and had a nice view of a boarded up window.

Jaken, who was still in the doorway, looked annoyed.

"The windows were boarded up ever since the…" Jaken caught himself, but Kay was now extremely curious to know what happened.

"Your name is Jaken, right?" She asked, trying hard to make it seem like she cared.

"I'm not telling you." Jaken stubbornly replied.

Kay patience was wearing thin. She glanced over at the boarded up window.

_I know how to make him talk._

Kay turned around to face the window.

"This room could use some light," she said thoughtfully.

She whirled around and grabbed Jaken. She raced towards the boarded up window and chucked him into it, causing Jaken's head to get stuck in the boards, his body dangling off the ground.

_I wanted to make him talk, not kill him! Oh well, he was annoying anyway._

Jaken began to squirm and a very disappointed Kay yanked him out.

"Wanna tell me now?"

Jaken grudgingly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kay perched herself on the edge of the black bed and Jaken remained standing by the window. Jaken glared at her.

"I can't tell you everything. Lord Sesshomaru must tell you some of the details himself."

Kay glanced at him smugly.

"Meaning you don't know."

"I do know. I just don't choose to tell you."

Kay grinned evilly.

"Meaning you want to be smashed through the window again."

"Fine, I don't know. Happy?"

"Very. Continue."

"An evil enchanter showed up at the castle one night and turned Lord Sesshomaru into a monster, Rin into a rose, and then the wench transformed me into an ugly horror! But then she changed me back again."

"Wow."

"I know! I can't wait to get my hands on her and force her to change Lord Sesshomaru back!"

"No, not that. I just can't imagine you any uglier than you are now."

Jaken glared at her, and then stalked out the door.

"You will stay in your room until Lord Sesshomaru orders for you to come!"

With that said, Jaken slammed the door shut behind him. Kay listened to him walk off, then flopped down onto the bed.

_That little toad is so annoying! But, that ghost we saw after walking we got lost, he had called her Rin, right? But he also said that Rin had been turned into a rose! What the hell is going on in this crazy place?_

Kay suddenly realized how tired she was.

_It won't hurt to have a little nap._

Kay closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

A loud rap on the door woke her up.

"Girl! Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to get dressed and come with me!"

_Oh god. It's that Kermit the Frog wanna-be again. _

"I'm coming." she replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay bounced up from the bed and flung open the wardrobe. She gasped in amazement at the beautiful kimonos that hung inside. She grabbed a dark blue one with silver birds imprinted on it, like a scene of the sky. She threw it on and noticed a small mirror hanging from the wall. A brush had been placed under it. Kay tried to run it through her hair. The wild ride with A-Un had done a number on it. She looked in the mirror and shrugged. She didn't care about looks all that much.

_Who really cares what hair looks like? I mean, what's the use of doing it when it's just gonna get messed up again. Besides, who's gonna see it in a place like this?_

She opened the doors to find Jaken glaring at her.

"You took long enough."

"You know what, stuff it."

Jaken grunted and led her through the maze once more. They stopped at a large stone entryway. Jaken motioned for her to stay there. He called out into the darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she's here!"

"Send her in."?

Kay stood still, a shiver running down her spine.

_His voice defiantly doesn't sound like a beast's, but it still sounds pretty freaky._

"Move!" Jaken hissed.

He pushed her towards the door and she stumbled into view. With a glare at Jaken, she peered into the darkness, trying to make out Sesshomaru's face.

"Enter."

Kay walked in and managed to see a long table.

"Sit."

Kay's vein twitched.

_Baka, treating my like his dog!_

Unable to say it out loud, Kay slid into the seat to see a plate of food in front of her.

From the darkness, Sesshomaru studied her. She was surprisingly pretty, based on her ugly mother.

Kay looked around, and broke the awkward silence.

"Do you like the dark?"

Sesshomaru looked up without emotion, but inside, he was a little taken back.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because there's a surprising lack of light, not only in here, but throughout the entire castle."

Sesshomaru glanced up. He hadn't expected her to be this forward.

_Who was the idiot that said women were quiet and withdrawn?_

"I just don't like sunlight." he replied.

"Or do you not like people seeing what you are?"

Sesshomaru snapped his head up.

"How do you know this?"

Kay jerked her head towards where Jaken had left.

"Shorty over there told me. I want answers. Stop hiding behind the darkness. You can't be that horrible looking!"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Jaken."


	9. Chapter 9

Jaken rushed out of his position by the entryway.

"Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at him. Jaken hung his head.

"Aye, M'lord."

Jaken lit the candles in the room and Sesshomaru's face was illuminated. Kay looked up and shrugged.

"See? Not so bad! Compared to toady, you look like a normal person!"

Sesshomaru started to smile, but stopped himself just in time, but Kay caught site of it. She held in her laughter and kept her mouth firmly shut. Sesshomaru glanced over at her.

_Why do I feel happy about one small thing?_

"Jaken. Take the girl back to her room."

Kay glared at him.

"This girl has a name. It's Kay. My name is Kay. Don't you forget it."

Sesshomaru chuckled coldly as he swept out into the hallways. Kay stood and followed Jaken back to her prison.

Note

Yes, I was rushed for time and this chapter came out very short! And yes MagicGirlWind, Kay is you. Just like you asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Kay went over the conversation in her mind.

_He isn't so scary. I mean, I can come up with a list of who's scarier than him… let's see. That toad thing counts for one. Ovio is scary, in a twisted perverted sense. Kikyo is beyond help in the looks category and my mom's face is scary enough to make any small child run for cover… God! Even I'm scarier than him! _

A knock came from outside the door.

"Who is it?" Kay snapped.

"Me." a croaky voice pushed through the wood.

"Oh, what do you want wart-face?"

Jaken muttered something under his breath.

"What was that Shorty?"

Jaken could be heard mumbling again.

"Nothing."

"It better be! Now what do you want?"

Jaken sighed and opened the door.

"The lord said you may walk outside."

"Finally! I can feel myself going stir-crazy!"

Kay leaned up against the stone wall after exiting her room.

"Let's go, let's go! Move those sorry little excuses for legs!"

Jaken glared at her.

"I'm not going to take you anywhere if you don't shut up this minute!"

Kay grinned evilly.

"If you don't, I'm going to have to take all the boards off the windows and the last method I tried was most efficient."

Jaken grumbled and started to stomp through the halls.

Kay laughed and crossed her arms across her chest as she followed.

_Being scary isn't so bad. I think I could get used to this!_

Sesshomaru heard yelling from his position in the castle tower. He glanced out the window to see Kay teasing Jaken. He chuckled as he saw her pause and gaze in rapture at the garden he had grown himself. He remembered why he had grown it in the first place. Rin had come up to him and asked if she could color the castle red. Sesshomaru had just looked at her and refused. Rin's large eyes had filled with tears. The kind part of him won out and he made a garden to save his castle from being colored red. She used to laugh and play in it; she spent all her free time there. He shook his head that was in the past, Rin had been transformed into one of the flowers she had held most dear, the red rose. He focused his wandering gaze on Kay as she explored the garden. For a second, a picture of Rin running through the garden popped up into his mind. As quickly as it came, it faded back into the murky sea of his memory. Sesshomaru turned to walk back into the room, when Kay saw him watching her.

"Hey! Why don't you come down?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her blankly.

_What, is he deaf?_

Kay cupped her hands around her mouth.

"COME DOWN!"

Jaken began to smack her with his staff.

"Stupid wench! How dare you talk to Lord Sesshomaru in that manner!"

"Shut up toad."

She grabbed his staff and held it over her knee threateningly.

"One more wench comment out of you and I'll break your little stick in two."

As Jaken and Kay struggled over the staff, Sesshomaru strode down to the garden. He walked in just as Kay was repeatedly smashing Jaken on the head. Sesshomaru held back a laugh as he walked towards the two. Jaken looked up.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!"

Kay glanced over in his direction.

"So you aren't deaf!"

Sesshomaru gave her a blank stare.

"What would you think that for?"

"Well, you never answered me when I tried to talk to you before."

"Forgive me for saying this, but I had no interest of conversing with you from a tower."

"Now your just making excuses."

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

Kay glared back.

"I think it's the least I deserve."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Along with an explanation of why I was brought here."

"You know already."

"I do?"

"About the curse?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Sesshomaru looked her right in the eye.

"I need to love and be loved in return to make everything normal."

Kay looked stunned, and then cracked up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's funny! Who says you don't have a sense of humor! Ha ha ha… ha. Okay, seriously, why am I here?"

Sesshomaru stared at her wordlessly.

"Oh, you're being serious."

"Of course he is!" Jaken yelled.

Kay looked at him.

"Oh, you're still here."

Jaken fumed.

"Of course I am wench!"

Kay glared at him.

"Okay, you seriously need to knock that wench-bit off."

"Give me one reason why."

Kay grinned evilly.

"My fist, get it?"

Jaken gulped. The girl was a lot like Lord Sesshomaru.

"Got it?" Kay repeated.

Jaken glared at the floor.

"Got it."

Kay smiled.

"Good."

Sesshomaru coughed and the two turned back to him.

Note

MagicGirlWind, I know you're mad at me for destroying Kay's power, but I had to. Don't worry; she will have her time of power! SHE WILL HAVE HER TIME! MWAHAHAHA! ahem and for the rest of you, you never heard any of this.


	11. Chapter 11

"If you can stop bickering for one moment, I'll explain everything." Sesshomaru said.

Kay snorted and Jaken bowed before him.

"Gomen Sesshomaru-sama. Please don't hurt me."

Kay shook her head in disbelief.

"There's nothing to explain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

Kay whirled around and marched back up to her room. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_She acts like an evil dictator. She needs to be taught a lesson in humility._

Night fell and the castle was sound asleep. Kay's subconscious mind lifted out of her body, unknown to her of course. Her soul sleep walked down the halls and floated into Jaken's room. She walked up to his sleeping form and dove into his mind, taking over his body. She made him get out of bed and trudge silently down the hall to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. She made him creak open the door and step inside. A large bed took up most of the room and no windows were to be seen, giving it the impression of a jail cell. Sesshomaru's form lay asleep on the large bed. Kay's evil soul threw Jaken's body onto the bed and made him jump around.

"Weeeee!" Jaken yelled, still being controlled by Kay. Sesshomaru woke up with a start and glared at him.

"Jaken." he growled threateningly.

All the way back in Kay's room, she stirred and began to wake up. Her soul jumped out of Jaken and shot down the hallways, landing back in Kay's body. Jaken blinked, as if coming out of a trance.

"What? Where am I?"

Sesshomaru grabbed Jaken and threw him out of his room. The thud of Jaken's body hitting the wall sounded throughout the castle. The door slammed shut and Sesshomaru went back to sleep. Kay slept on, blissfully unaware.

Morning came and Kay woke slowly. She had had a crazy dream last night about being Jaken and jumping on Sesshomaru's bed. She couldn't remember anything else. She glanced around and did a double take. That little girl, Rin, was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Can I help you?" Kay asked.

Rin motioned for her to follow and floated through the doors. Kay blinked.

"Okay then… I should probably follow her."

Kay threw the covers off and opened the door. Rin was standing at the end of the hallway. She smiled, and ran down the right corridor. Kay followed as Rin ran right and left, left and right. The little girl stopped, and turned around to face Kay. Kay stood there, panting and out of breath. They were at the same door that she had been to when she had first came to the castle and Jaken had gotten them lost. Kay glanced at Rin.

"Do you want me to go inside?"

Rin nodded happily and ran through the doors. Kay looked around; no one was watching. She placed both hands on the doors and pushed it open. Kay stepped inside and closed the doors behind her. Cobwebs covered the walls and dust lay on everything except for a large glass case. She approached it cautiously.

_Who knows what could be in there!_

A beautiful rose had been placed inside. It leaned up against the case, as if trying to push its way out. Rin was standing next to it, pointing to the case. Kay looked at her questioningly. Rin placed her hand on top of it, and gestured for her to do the same. Hesitating for only a moment, Kay placed her hand on top of the container. With a bright flash of light, Kay was transported to the past.


	12. Chapter 12

Kay landed with a thud in the bushes outside of the castle. She looked around, perplexed.

_Wasn't I just in the castle?_

"Please sir."

Kay looked around. Not too far away from her was an old woman talking to Sesshomaru.

_This must be before the enchantment happened because he doesn't look that hot in the future!_

She backed away from the castle.

_If they looked my way, they might see me._

Kay watched and listened from her spot behind the bushes. As the transformation of Sesshomaru ended and the enchanter had left, Kay realized that she needed to find a way back to the present. Making sure no one was watching, she stood up and brushed herself off. She raced off in the opposite direction of the castle. All of a sudden, she stumbled over something and fell hard, her body landing on something soft.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

A muffled cry came from the thorny bush in front of her. She jumped up with surprise to see the form of a boy lying on the ground, his head caught in the bush. Kay reached down and pulled him up. She appraised him as he rubbed his eyes.

_What the hell? Why is he wearing a mini skirt? Is he a transvestite or something?_

The boy blinked up at her. She could tell he couldn't see right from the fact that he had just gotten his head shoved in a bush and the skin around his eyes was red and irritated.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"Who?" Kay replied.

"Kagome, you may ignore my love, but to pretend you don't know who I am is worse! You know me, Kouga. The wolf demon!"

Kay shook her head.

"Listen kid, I have no time for this. I don't know how hard you hit your head or if you're just mentally retarded by nature, but I'm not the girl you're looking for."

Kouga laughed.

"That little act won't work on me Kagome! It's rare to see you without you idiot of a husband following you around like a dog, so I'd better make something out of this chance."

With lightening speed, Kouga grabbed Kay around the waist and shot of into the forest.

The two approached a cave hours later after they had started out. Kay hung limply from his back. She had been screaming and hitting him the whole entire was there and she was too tired to do anything now. Two other wolf demons approached. Kouga stopped in his tracks.

"Hakkaku, Ginta. What's up?"

Ginta motioned to the cave.

"Kagome is in there waiting for you. And who's that wench?"

Kay glared icily at him. Kouga looked at Ginta confused.

"What are you talking about? Kagome is on my back!"

Hakkaku and Ginta glanced at Kay.

"Whoever that is, it's not Sister Kagome. Not even close."

Kouga looked shocked.

"Then who are you?"

Kay switched her glare from Ginta to Kouga.

"Can I get off now?"

Kouga let her down and as they walked into the cave, Kay began to explain.

"My name is Kay. I am not Kagome and I will never be her either. Got it?"

Kouga shrugged. They entered a large rocky room where a young girl, about Kay's age, sat perched on a stone. She looked at Kay and held back a laugh.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Kay flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"I'm Kay and your crazy boyfriend kidnapped me."

Kagome sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm married to a boy, Inuyasha, form my village."

Kouga sat next to her.

"Just dump the idiot and come live with me. I can make you 10 times happier than that loser. He may be Sesshomaru's brother but…"

Kay looked up sharply.

"He's what?"

Kouga looked pissed at being cut off. Kagome stood and sat next to Kay.

"My husband, Inuyasha, is Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother."

Kay cracked up.

"Mr. North Pole as a big brother! I can just imagine that!"

Kagome giggled.

"That's what I thought when I first met him!"

Kagome began to look scared.

"Wha-What's going on? You're becoming transparent!"

Kay looked down at her hands and saw she was in fact disappearing. Kay grinned.

"Good luck getting Kouga to leave you alone Kagome!"

Kay was transported back to the present.

Note

Wow! There are a lot of people with names starting with K! Kay, Kagome, and Kouga! It's K world!!!!!! Oh, and in the last note, I spelled MagicWindGirl's name wrong, so sorry! Next chapter will be extra extra short because I'm going to sunny Florida! WOOO! The ending is coming up faster then I expected! Then, you can read a new story I'm writing about Prince of Tennis!!! WOOO! I'M HIGH ON AIR!!! Ok… I'm done.

-'


	13. Chapter 13

Kay opened her eyes, as if coming out of a daze. She looked around, just to make sure she really was back at the castle.

_There's Rin, the rose, and stone walls so I guess I'm back._

Rin smiled and pointed at the glass case. Kay cocked her head to one side.

"What? Do you want me to take the rose out?"

Rin nodded happily. Kay shrugged and reached for the glass. Rin looked up and Kay followed her gaze. Standing in the doorway was Sesshomaru. For a moment, he looked shocked, and then Kay watched anger cloud his face. Desperate to get out of the room, Kay snatched the cover off the rose's case and chucked it at Sesshomaru, slipping herself over his head. With one swift movement, Sesshomaru caught the cover and put it back on the rose, and shot after Kay. She raced through the halls like the devil himself was chasing her. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She locked the door, and jumped out the window.

Sesshomaru heard the lock click into place and rolled his eyes.

_Stupid girl. Did she really think that's going to stop me?_

He placed his hand on the doorway and the wood melted into a puddle at his feet. He entered and looked around. Kay was no where to be found. He noticed the window was open.

_She wouldn't dare._

Sesshomaru looked out the window and saw a figure heading towards the gates. That's when he finally realized she was nothing but nerve.

Kay fell down three stories from her room. At that exact moment, Jaken was walking by. The toad never stood a chance. She landed right on top of him, flattening him like a pancake. A green Jaken pancake. Kay got off him and started to walk away. She stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. The she turned and ran back over to Jaken. She raised her foot and stomped on him repeatedly. A shadow crossed her field of vision and she looked up. Sesshomaru had jumped out of the window after her. Kay raced off towards the gate. Sesshomaru dove at her, and missed by a hair. As she ran through the gates and into the woods, Sesshomaru leaned up against the gates. He couldn't go after her. Not looking like that.

Note

Yay! I'm off to Florida, and then DC!!! Then in May, Quebec!!! I feel happy! and high on air! oh, and I have an awesome website you have to check out with more Kay, and this time Me! And Ace, Sesshomaru and Tezuka and a number of other wacky people.


	14. Chapter 14

Kay dodged trees and bushes, not even trying to follow the path.

_Is he following me?_

Kay glanced over her shoulder. Seeing that he wasn't following her, she slowed down. Big mistake. Lurking in the bushes, were two wolf demons. They leapt out, grabbed Kay by the arms, and shot off into the forest. Kay struggled, but they were too strong. Kay closed her eyes.

_If I ever get out of this alive, I swear never to run away from Sesshomaru's castle ever again._

She felt cold ground meet her body. Opening her eyes, she saw she was in a cave.

_Hey, this looks familiar._

She sat up and watched the two wolves bicker.

"I call the head!"

"No way! You had the head last time!"

"But it's my favorite part."

"Who cares? The brains and eyes are the best."

Kay coughed and they both turned.

"If you're done talking about my body, I would like to know where I am."

The two wolf demons grinned at each other.

"Why should we tell you? After all, we don't talk to our food."

Another wolf demon emerged from the shadows. The two others backed away.

"Kouga, we finally found dome mea we can eat!"

Kay gasped at the name.

"Kouga? As in wolf demon Kouga?"

Kouga glanced at her.

"Yeah, why?"

Suddenly, recognition spread across his face.

"Hey, you're that girl! Kay!"

Kay nodded/

"Now can I leave?"

Kouga turned to the two wolf demons.

"Hakkaku, Ginta. Did you try to eat her?"

Hakkaku and Ginta stared at the floor like two little children being reprimanded.

"Sorry Kouga." they mumbled.

"Please let us leave."

A girl's voice had leaked out from the chamber next to the one they were in. Kay peeked her head around the corner to see a bunch of girls chained up. Kay turned back to Kouga.

"No need to explain. I get it. Since Kagome is married, you had to release your pent up aggressions somehow!"

Kouga blushed.

"Idiot! That's not the reason why!"

Kay grinned.

"Why then?"

"Well, you know how an enchanter put an enchantment on Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the enchanter went to visit Inuyasha to tell him about his brother. He did something to piss her off. And I'm not surprised. That loser has a talent for making everyone pissed off."

"Get on with it."

"Fine. Well, Inuyasha got her pissed, so she sucked the soul out of Kagome then turned Inuyasha and his two friends, Sango and Miroku, into dogs. They'll all stay that way until someone breaks the spell that is on Sesshomaru."

Kay blinked.

"She turned them into… dogs?"

Kouga nodded, and then yelled out to the room behind them.

"Come here mutts!"

3 dogs came out of a tunnel. A small, white Pomeranian clamped his teeth onto Kouga's leg and wouldn't let go. Kouga grabbed him and chucked him against the cave's wall.

"That was Inuyasha."

A little black Chihuahua with purple eyes trotted up to Kay and nudged its head against her leg.

"Is that Sango?"

Kouga stifled a laugh.

"No. That's Miroku."

The little dog stuck his head up her kimono. With a swift kick of her leg, Miroku joined Inuyasha in his position of pain against the wall. A poodle trotted over and began to lick Miroku's wounds. Kouga gestured toward it.

"That's Sango."

Kay nodded mutely.

"So why were you out in the forest?"

"Well, I was staying at the castle, but Sesshomaru got mad at me so I ran away. He's not so bad. He just wanted to protect Rin. He's not that bad looking either."

Kouga looked at her, a plan forming.

_If I can hook up Kay with Sesshomaru, then Kagome will come back. There is defiantly a better chance of Sesshomaru falling in love with her than with any of those village girls._

Kouga snapped out of La-la land.

"Hakkaku, Ginta."

The two appeared at once.

"Go free the village girls."

They nodded and began their task. Kouga turned back to Kay.

"As for you, you're going back to the castle."

Before Kay had a chance to respond, he had grabbed her and raced off to the castle, the dogs following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru shook his head angrily.

"Great. Just great. Now she'll never come back and I'll have no chance of saving Rin."

He saw a blur of color in the forest and a glimmer of hope sprouted.

"Maybe she came back… or maybe she's being torn apart by rabid wolves."

Koga burst through the bushes and stopped right in front of Sesshomaru. He gestured towards his back.

"I think this belongs to you."

Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder to see Kay, fats asleep.

"She fell asleep?"

Kouga shook his head.

"No. She was really annoying so I knocked her out with a rock."

Kay's eyes slowly opened slowly. She rubbed them and what had happened rushed back at her. Her face became contorted in rage.

"YOU!"

Kouga dropped her on the ground and ran back into the forest. Kay shook her fist at him.

"You better run! If I get my hands on you, you'll wish you had never been born!"

Sesshomaru's relief turned to anger, but faded slightly.

_The chances of another girl coming here are slim, so I don't think I should kill her… yet._

Kay turned around and laughed.

"I guess you want to kill me! Just try it!"

Sesshomaru noticed three dogs sitting behind her.

"…What the hell?"

Kay shrugged.

"Apparently, they're your stupid brother, Inubaka, and friends."

Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"I don't even want to know."

Note

Yay! I think this is the shortest chapter in the whole story so far! New record! Weeeee! … anyway. I just made another story called Ace! Game to Ukari. I wanted to put Ace! Game to Ukari, Aoshi's Serve, but it was too long. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Now, I'm going to see Pirates of the Caribbean 3, At World's End, so later!


	16. Chapter 16

Kouga sat on a rock back in the cave. He shot up, struck by an idea.

"Hakkaku. Ginta."

The two wolf demons rushed to Kouga's side.

"What's up Kouga?" asked Ginta.

"I have a mission for you. Sneak into Sesshomaru's manor and make Sesshomaru and Kay fall in love. But whatever you do, don't let them see you."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know…"

Hakkaku and Ginta shivered. Kouga looked them in the eye.

"Good luck."

As if on cue, Hakkaku and Ginta took off towards Sesshomaru's manor.

The two wolf demons reached the gates without incident. They halted at the large iron gates. The two looked at each other, knowing, once inside, there would be no turning back. The two leapt over the gate, and landed in the courtyard, just as Sesshomaru was walking past.

"Hurry!" whispered Ginta. "Hide!"

The two dove into a nearby bush. Sesshomaru passed them, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. Hakkaku and Ginta grinned at each other. This was going to be easy.

Note I stand corrected. THIS is the shortest chapter I have ever typed. WEEE! MORE RECORDS!!!!! Anyway, I went to this dance, to have three things happen to me:

1. I lost my Ipod right before the 1 hour field trip on Monday.

2. My dress was too big

3. My crush was slow dancing with another girl! 

RANDOMNESS!!! YAY! Oh oh oh! I saw Gravitation last night and it was too weird and I have decided… Ryu is my back-up boyfriend!!! Yay!!1


	17. Chapter 17

Kay stood in front of her wardrobe. Sesshomaru had ordered her to dine with him. Sango, the poodle, sat beside her, looking at clothes. She jumped into the wardrobe and grabbed a hanger. The clothes were covered by a white wrapping. Kay slid it off to find herself looking at a wedding kimono. The occupants of the room tear dropped.

"Okay… I'll pretend I didn't see that."

She put the wrapping back on and hung it in the way back. Sango once again grabbed a hanger. It was a light blue kimono with silver edgings and a silver flower pin. Kay picked up the pin, scoffed, and chucked it over her head and out the window.

"Oww!" Jaken cried.

Kay peeked out the window to see the pin stuck on the very top of his bald head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaken yelled in aggravation.

"It's your fault for having such a big head!" snapped Kay. She slammed the window shut, muffling Jaken's cries of outrage. She took the kimono out of Sango's mouth.

"Okay, into the bathroom."

Inuyasha and Sango trotted to the bathroom, but Miroku stayed. He pretended to leave, but then shot under Kay's bed to watch a free strip show. As Kay was about to change, she saw two familiar purple eyes peering out at her from under her bed. She grabbed Miroku by the tail and chucked him into the bathroom. He landed head first into the chamber pot. (It hadn't been emptied out yet.) To show her displeasure, Sango began to stuff him deep into the waste. Kay slammed the door shut. She whirled back around to see if any more perverts were trying to take a peep. When she was sure there wasn't anyone there, Kay stripped off her dirty and ripped kimono. She slid on the kimono Sango had picked out.

_Sesshomaru has good taste in clothes, I'll give him that._

Kay strolled out of the room, not daring to open the bathroom door. She didn't want dinner to be interrupted by a shit covered Chihuahua trying to crawl up her kimono. She made her way to the dining hall, it was the same set up as last time. Sesshomaru was at the other end of the table, waiting for her so he could eat. The meal began, an awkward silence burned Kay's ears. Sesshomaru coughed and Kay looked up.

"Why were you in the West Wing?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kay raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The room with the rose…" explained Sesshomaru.

"Oh! That. Well, when I first arrived here, Froggy got us lost trying to find my room. We wound up in the 'West Wing', as you call it. A little spirit child called Rin…"

Kay explained everything to Sesshomaru, from beginning to end. He didn't interrupt once.

_Wow. He's a really good listener. Or he's died of shock. I hope it's the second one…_

As she finished, Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, trying to absorb everything. The awkward silence returned with a vengeance. Kay stood up and asked,

"May I go for a walk in the garden?"

Sesshomaru stood as well.

"Yes. I will accompany you."

Jaken made as if to follow, but Sesshomaru held up a hand.

"Jaken, clean up our dinner and check on Rin… oh, and find out what's making that horrid smell."

"Aye m'lord." Jaken's head scraped the floor in his low bow, showing off a hole in his head where the flower pin had stuck.


	18. Chapter 18

The two walked through the garden, Kay ahead of Sesshomaru. As they walked, Hakkaku and Ginta sat in wait. Ginta stuck his foot out as Sesshomaru walked by, causing him to trip. He grunted as he fell, and Kay turned around at the noise. He fell on top of her, his hands by her head. Their faces were close and Kay's eyes were wide with shock, but no matter how Sesshomaru searched them, he wouldn't have been able to find any trace of anger. He was too busy concentrating on her face and how her eyes reflected the stars in the night sky.

_When did she get so beautiful?_

Kay blinked up at hi, a blush creeping across both their faces. Kay's heart was beating so loudly, it almost drowned out the blood rushing in her ears.

_Goddammit! Why is my heart beating like that? _

Sesshomaru started to get up and Kay sat up slowly. As they stood there, blushing, Hakkaku and Ginta silently congratulated themselves on a job well done. Kay and Sesshomaru parted separate ways. Kay stopped at the doorway and peeked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, to see him walking away without a backwards glance. As she went into her room, she flopped down onto her bed and sighed.

_I must have been imagining things… I mean, how could anyone like ME? I'm bossy, sadistic, and evil as hell. How could I even thing someone could want me? I'm the outcast, I'm voted off the island, I'm a black sheep. But, even though I know that, why does it hurt so much? Kay, get a grip! You walk alone. You don't need anyone._

Kay took a deep breath, and relaxed. She could worry about this tomorrow. She heard the dogs scratching on the door, begging to be let out.

"Tough luck!" Kay called out. "You can blame Shitty the Perv over there for you solitary confinement."

An awkward end… to an awkward night.

Note

Yay! Finally, luv is in the air!! Well, if Kay is gonna let it. By the way, I still haven't found my poor poor wittle ipod. (sigh) ah well! C'est la vie! That's life


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Kay and Sesshomaru met in the hallway. A slight blush formed on her cheeks and she looked away. Sesshomaru felt embarrassed, but was determined to return things back to normal.

"Last night was an accident, nothing more, nothing less."

Kay, who was still looking away, nodded. Sesshomaru coughed. Kay laughed.

"You're just like that butcher from my village. My old friends, Ukari and Ace, used to make up a game about trying to get the butcher to say something."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. This was the first time she had talked about her past.

"What happened to them?"

Kay's face darkened and she looked away.

"Ace moved away with her family and Ukari…"

Sesshomaru could tell that something bad had happened to her friend. Kay took a deep breath and continued.

"Ukari's parents were brutally murdered. After that, she was never the same. Ukari used to wear a happy go lucky smile, but after that, her smile was forced and she trusted no one. One day, she went to the pond in the forest, and never came back. I searched everywhere, even when people had given up. Days later, someone found her body in the lake. They had found her shoe wedged in a rock. Everyone instantly assumed she slipped, but I know the truth. I knew Ukari wasn't like that. She was one of the most well-balanced people I know. I still believe to this day, someone pushed her in. But why am I telling you this?"

Sesshomaru thought a moment about what to say.

"So… you said something about making up games. Will you um… teach me one?"

Kay kind of brightened.

"Ukari made up every game we played. I know! I'll teach you Kick the Can."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Kick the Can… it sounds violent and sadistic."

"Yup, that's Ukari."

"I like this girl already."

Kay tear dropped silently.

_Maybe I should tell him Ukari didn't make it up… Oh well._

Soon, Sesshomaru and Kay were outside. Hakkaku and Ginta were crouched in a bush, watching them.

"Do you think it worked?" Ginta whispered.

Hakkaku observed the two.

"We need to double… no, triple our efforts."

Kay heard voices, and stopped to try and hear them again. Sesshomaru stared at her curiously. Kay shook her head.

"I thought that I- never mind. It's impossible."

Sesshomaru nodded and focused on the game.

"So all I have to do is kick this can and hide?"

Kay nodded.

"Pretty much. Too hard for you? I can dumb it down a little."

Sesshomaru glared at her. Then he punted the can in the direction of the castle. Jaken had been standing on the balcony, watching. The can flew above his head and into the room above. Jaken sighed with relief. A smashing sound filled the air and Jaken looked up to see a flower pot hurtling down towards his head. He dodged it, but was then hit by the can. He fell into the waiting rose bush below. The can bounced back to Kay.

"Maybe I should kick it this time."

Kay saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw two tails sticking out if a bush.

_Great. The cross dressing wolves are here."_

She punted the can. It hit Sesshomaru in the head. It bounced off, and hit both Hakkaku and Ginta. They fell out of the bush and tumbled to where Kay and Sesshomaru were standing.

"Hello." Kay grinned. "Welcome to my world of pain. Not tell me, did Kouga send you?"

Unable to speak, they nodded. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

"I'll kill you for trespassing and interfering with my life. Then I'll hunt down Kouga and do the same to him."

Kay smiled evilly.

"Instead, why don't we torture the two to get them to scream loudly like the man-ladies that they are and get Kouga to come and save them, since wolves are known for being protective of their fellow wolves?"

The three stared at her. Kay turned to Sesshomaru.

"Come on! It could be fun! Just think of the things we could do to them! We could slowly dunk them in burning tar, or have them look at Jaken, or make them snort mind altering drugs, or make them look at Jaken, or chop off their-"

Hakkaku and Ginta screamed and shot off like their mini-skirts were on fire. Kay began to laugh hysterically.

"This reminds me of the time Ace, Ukari, and I scared the shit out of Ovio and his gang while we were trying to read at the library."

"You like to read?"

Kay grinned.

"Like it? I love it! It gives you the chance to escape from the real world and be whoever you want to be! it also reminds me of happier times. I like reading almost as much as hurting people, and as much as Ukari liked to burn houses!"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"You smiled… stop smiling. You're creeping me out. Go back to being emo."

Sesshomaru chuckled, and walked away.

Note OMG! We're already on chapter 19! O.O Time flies by, I guess. Oh, and I'd like to apologize to Angel Diaries for taking a line from their manga. It's a reaalllllyyyy good series so read it! I'm going to the Conneticon on Sunday as Naruto so wish me fun! I can't wait to see what they have their for my ideas for Kay's Beast! Also, Ace and Ukari are always going to be different people in my fan fictions, so don't get confused!


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later, Sesshomaru sent Jaken to go get Kay, who was reading a book on her bed. Kay looked up when Jaken walked in.

"What is it?" she snapped/ "It had better be good to interrupt my favorite book."

Jaken, in an attempt to make conversation, asked,

"What book is it?"

Kay grinned evilly.

"A History of Torture Techniques."

Jaken gulped in fear and said quickly,

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you."

Kay relaxed.

"Oh. If that's it, then why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Jaken scowled and led her out of the room. Sesshomaru met them in the hall and Kay walked over to him.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru began.

"Aye M'lord. I remember." Jaken replied.

With a nervous glance at Kay, he scuttled off.

"Remember to what?" asked Kay.

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked away; Kay followed after. Soon, they were outside in the middle of the courtyard. Kay glanced back towards the castle and saw Jaken stabbing something repeatedly. Sesshomaru coughed and Kay jumped.

"Did you enjoy riding on A-Un when you first came here?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Besides that fact that I was being kidnapped and chased by angry villagers like something out of Frankenstein, It was a lot of fun flying."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"Then I have a surprise for you. Turn around."

Kay turned and Sesshomaru put his hands on her waist. Kay jumped at the touch. She looked down and saw the ground moving farther and farther away. Soon, they were flying on a cloud extremely high off the ground. At this point, Sesshomaru had taken his hands off Kay. Kay let all of her anger go and laughed like a child. She turned around and grinned at Sesshomaru.

_She's acting exactly like Rin…_

Kay leaned forward to get a better look and lost her balance. Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in. Kay blushed as she felt his arms around her and his breath on her neck. Sesshomaru held on for a second, then let go. Kay coughed awkwardly and was almost thankful when they got close to the castle. Kay's anger and attitude returned on their landing.

"Thanks." she said. She grinned at him again, and then ran back inside. Sesshomaru watched her go. All he could think about was the smell of her hair and how light she was, despite her tough exterior.

It was the day after the ride when Sesshomaru opened Kay's bedroom door. She looked up annoyed, expecting to see Jaken, but was shocked to see Sesshomaru himself standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kay asked, not sure of what to say.

Sesshomaru took her hand silently and led her to a large room. It was dark and Sesshomaru let go of her hand.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

She heard the sound of curtains being pulled aside and felt the heat from the sun on her body.

"Open your eyes."

Kay slowly opened them and gasped in joy and wonder at the sight that greeted her. Sesshomaru had led her to a library. A HUGE library. Rows and rows of books lined the shelves. Kay turned to Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a library?"

"It's not mine anymore." Sesshomaru replied.

Kay looked at him, obviously confused.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"It's yours."

Kay had to take a moment to process and figure out what he had just told her. Kay shrieked with joy and all her angst seemed to disappear. She hugged Sesshomaru and ran down the long rows of books in pure rapture. Sesshomaru blushed slightly and watched her frolic through the library.

_It's almost disturbing to see her this happy. But… she is slightly cute when she acts like this._

Sesshomaru could tell she no longer knew or cared that he was there, so he left her to the books and went back to he bedroom.

Note

OMG! Kay's frolicking like we did in English Class last year! I apologize in advance for the lack of funnies and Jaken-bashing. I promise it will come back!!! Anyway, those fans who have waited, (MagicWindGirl) and some others, who have been dying for fluff, IT HAS HAPPENED!!!! If you're an idiot who doesn't see that they are falling in love, then don't read my story. There are too many subtle hints for you to get. Oh, but some are obvious! Oh, and Lio-chan. I'm putting a bit about Jaken and yourself in the last chapter, got it? His name is Jaken and he shall be your bitch!!! LOL. Anyway, start counting down the days until I update!!!!! LUV YA! (Isn't it so annoying when ppl say that? THAT'S Y I SAID IT!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

Time passed and Sesshomaru and Kay got used to each other. It was a beautiful, sunny day when Sesshomaru went upstairs to get her. Kay glanced up from her daily beating of Miroku. She went to the door and stuck her head out.

"Come with me." Sesshomaru ordered.

Kay rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru, but followed him anyway. They walked through the halls, their footsteps echoing into the shadows. The two emerged into the sunlit garden. Kay squinted, her eyes still adjusting to the bright sun. The first sight that greeted her was a blanket laid out in the midst of the flowers. Kay sneered.

"A picnic? Jeez, how cliché can you get?"

Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Just go with it."

Kay snorted.

"Fine."

Hakkaku and Ginta watched from the bushes as Kay and Sesshomaru sat down at the blanket. Hakkaku glanced nervously over at Ginta.

"Did you do it?"

Ginta grinned.

"Yup. Now let's get out of here before she finds out what we've done."

With that, the two races off, back into the forest.

Kay took a swig from her glass.

"… doesn't this water taste kind of funny to you?"

Sesshomaru tasted his glass and shrugged.

"Ah well…" Kay sighed as she downed another glass.

Note

Konichiwa! I am beat! I'm sorry there are not that many funnies in here, but I promise there will be!!!!!! THEY COME!! THE FUNNIES COME!!!! AAA! Anywho, I got a new ipod, an ex-bf, and I went to see a play in NY since you've seen me. And I'm trying out for plays outside of school… so yay!! Luv, Ukari-chan!


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours later, Kay had more than one glass of water. Sesshomaru watched her downing them, amused. Kay giggled. Then, she began to sing a very slurred happy birthday to someone named Roderick. Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

Kay burst out laughing and stood up. She then started to frolic through the flowers. Sesshomaru sat there, blinking.

_I wouldn't believe this if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes._

Jaken, noticing there was something wrong, rushed over to Sesshomaru.

"M'lord, is something wrong with the girl?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru was about to speak, but then Kay rushed over and grabbed Jaken by his large head.

"Heh heh." Kay snickered.

She turned to Sesshomaru. Then, she proceeded to bounce Jaken up and down with his pointy hat.

"Look Sesshomaru! A yo-yo. But not just any yo-yo… A Jaken yo-yo!"

Jaken yelled at her as he bounced up and down.

"You- ow! Put me- ow! DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Kay laughed and ignored him. As this was going on, Sesshomaru sniffed the water and sighed.

_Just as I thought. This isn't water, it's sake! She's drunk…_

He looked up just in time to see her twirl among the flowers. He stiffened.

_…she's actually very beautiful when she's not threatening or hurting people._

Kay collapsed onto the ground. In alarm, Sesshomaru shot up and ran over to her. She was stretched out on the ground, her hair spread out beneath her head, like a black halo. She looked up at Sesshomaru with a drunk gaze in her eyes, and something else. Sesshomaru didn't know what it was, but it made him feel warm inside. She slowly put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. His face was almost inches away from hers. He could practically taste the sake on her breath.

"You know," she said. "I never had a friend like you in my village after Ace and Ukari left. I never want to go back there."

Sesshomaru looked down into her silver eyes, and his heart began to beat faster.

"Don't worry." He reassured her. "If that's what you want, then you don't have to go back, ever."

Kay smiled. She sat up slightly, and then breathed two words into Sesshomaru's ear.

"Thank you."

Then, she passed out.

Note

YAY!!! OMG! A NEW RECORD!! I updated two times in a row! Awww! This is my favorite part! It's so cute! Lol. Kay gets drunk. Stupid Ginta…. Ah well. We're slowly drawing to the end of this fanfic. So, I better get writing! 67 PAGES!!! WOOO!!! Anyway, shout out to Lio! Sorry I freaked out about Sasuke. He's mine though! (Ukari starts to cry) oops. Sorry. Anyway. YAY! RANDOMNESS FOR UKARI THE FALLEN ANGEL!!!

Uchiha Ukari


	23. Chapter 23

Kay woke up the next morning with one hell of a hangover.

"Ugh. I feel like shit." Kay grumbled.

She threw herself out of bed and dragged herself over to the closet to get dressed. After all that, she gave Miroku a feeble, yet painful, kick to the ribs and trudged down to breakfast. When she walked in, she saw Sesshomaru watching her, amused. She scowled at him, and then plopped down into a chair.

"You know, you're pretty light for someone who acts so tough."

Kay's head shot up, but then she moaned and held it in her hands.

"Fuck off."

"I had to carry you upstairs to your room after you passed out, and you said some interesting things."

Kay didn't move.

"I think it was something like: 'Ukari! Tell Ace to give me back my bra!"

Kay groaned and buried her head in her arms. Sesshomaru chuckled. He was enjoying this.

"You make a very happy, and somewhat horny, drunk."

Kay glared at him.

"Sake does not agree with me. It lowers my defenses, which makes me become wasted faster than a normal person. If I had known it was sake, I wouldn't have even touched it."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"I take it something like this has happened before?"

Kay nodded slowly. She gritted her teeth. It still hurt to move.

"Ukari and Ace gave me some once without telling me what it was as a joke. I…"

She stopped and looked kind of embarrassed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I… I kissed Ace by mistake…"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Wow. Who knew you were into that kind of stuff."

Kay turned beet red.

"It was an accident!"

Kay winced. She couldn't shout without pain. Sesshomaru sensed she was getting worked up, so he changed the subject.

"Anyway, if I had known what it was, I wouldn't have given it to you."

Sesshomaru stood up.

"Dress up when you come to dinner tonight."

Kay looked up.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

Kay groaned and got up.

"Oh, and get some rest. You're hangover should be gone by this afternoon." Sesshomaru said.

Kay nodded mutely and left to relax in her room with a good book.

Note

OMG!!!! THREE TIMES INA ROW!! I AM ON A ROLL!!!! WOOOO!!!!! Ok. When this is over, look forward to another play on a Disney movie! Oh, and the Princess Bride featuring Ace and Tezuka!!!I am finally taking your advice Kay! THANK YOU!!!!! BALL SCENE IS NEXT!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Night soon fell, and Kay walked down to dinner, feeling like an idiot. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands resting on the sides of her face, she wore a black kimono with silver birds flying through the fabric. She entered the dining room to see Sesshomaru standing, waiting for her. She blushed, becoming very self conscious. Sesshomaru gestured for her to sit and pulled out her chair for her.

"Um... Thank you?"

Sesshomaru nodded and sat down to eat. He appraised her. Kay knew he was watching her, so she averted her eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight Kay." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

Kay blushed. Then, when they were finished eating, Sesshomaru lead her through the halls to an old ballroom.

"One question." Kay said.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's been exactly one year since you came to this castle."

Kay's eyes widened.

"No way! That only seemed like a couple of months!"

Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to the old phonograph that sat in a corner. He flipped it on and a slow waltz filled the room. He walked back over to Kay and held out his hand.

"Young lady, may I have this dance?"

Kay blushed, but laughed and took his hand. They danced together, looking into each other's eyes. Nothing seemed to matter anymore as they swirled around together. The song ended, as all songs do, and Sesshomaru and Kay reluctantly broke apart. They walked over to the balcony and Kay gazed out into the night. Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Kay, when you first came here, you were miserable. Now, one year later, I want to know one thing. Are you happy?"

Kay looked up, startled. Then, she looked back into the inky black night.

"I love it here. I've gotten used to castle life, but there are some things in the village, in my room, that I would hate to lose."

Sesshomaru turned to her.

"I understand. If it will make you happy, you can go back to the village and get them."

Kay smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I promise I'll come back."

Sesshomaru smiled back.

"I know you will."

He took her face in his hands and bent down. His lips brushed hers gently, like a question. Kay stiffened, and then kissed back. He kissed her more roughly and she let him. She put her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a long time.

Note

OMG!!! FINALLY!! I love writing fluff! I love it! HAHA!!! I can't wait for the surprise to show up!!! Oh, and there is no character named Roderick btw. It was just a random name. It was that, or Bob… Ah well. I can't wait to bring in my character!!! AAA! 

Uchiha Ukari


	25. Chapter 25

Morning came and all too soon, Kay was ready to go. Sesshomaru was there to see her off. As she mounted A-Un, Sesshomaru took out a package that he had been hiding behind his back. He took her hand, placed the package in it, and kissed her hand. She blushed, and then pocketed the package.

"Take care of yourself Kay."

Kay laughed.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever!"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I know."

With that, Kay and A-Un flew off to the village.

A-Un landed outside the village, and Kay dismounted. She watched as A-Un flew back to the castle. She took a deep breath, and marched into the village. As she walked through, people looked up in surprise and whispers followed her through the village.

"It Kay…"

"Kay's back!"

Kay glanced in a shop window and was proud to see that she looked 100 better than she had been when she had left the village a year ago. She turned a corner to get to her house and passed Ovio. He did a double take and watched her progress back to her house. He jumped up and ran over to catch her.

"Kay!"

Kay heard him and didn't stop walking. In fact, she walked faster. Ovio caught up to her though.

"Kay! You look fantastic! No doubt you dressed up for me!"

Kay looked at him in pure disgust.

"You wish you perverted freak."

Ovio wasn't so easily daunted.

"So, I guess you managed to escape the terrifying beast. I hope you didn't give your body to him, because you body is the property of Ovio!"

Kay turned and slapped him.

"You sick bastard. Get it through your thick skull that I am not interested."

After that, Kay stalked back to her house. Ovio let her go. He laughed.

"We'll just see about that."

Ovio called an emergency meeting. Everyone in the village except Kay was there.

"Okay everyone. We have to save Kay from the beast. I have the perfect plan, so listen up. I'm not gonna repeat it!"

Everyone leaned in as Ovio described his plan. Back in her house, an oblivious Kay gathered her things.

Note

O.O stupid Ovio can go die. Yup. That's all. Just die a painful fiery death of blood and pain. Now if you'll excuse me. (Ukari goes into her emo corner. She begins to mumble.) He's coming back… he's coming back…


	26. Chapter 26

Kay was walking out of the village when three village women ran up to her.

"Kay! There you are! Thank god we found you! Come with us, hurry!"

"Why?"

"They did it! They resurrected Ukari!"

Kay gasped and followed the girls to a house.

"In there!" the girls pointed to the basement.

Kay raced down the stairs and threw the door open.

"Ukari?"

She felt a sudden push on her back and stumbled into the basement. She heard the door shut and being locked. She raced to the door and jiggled the door knob. When it didn't turn, she began to pound her fists against the door. When that didn't work, she began to throw herself against it.

"LET ME OUT!" Kay screamed.

"We're spry Kay." Voices came from the other side of the door. "It was Ovio's idea."

_Why does that not surprise me?_

"Please." Kay said weakly. "God, this can't be happening.

"Ovio thought you needed rescuing from the beast so he and a group of men from the village set out to the castle to kill the beast and set you free." The girls explained, still on the other side of the door.

"LET ME OUT!" Kay bellowed.

She heard the girls footsteps fade away. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and felt the bulge of an object. She pulled it out and remembered that Sesshomaru had given it to her before she left. With shaking hands, she slowly opened the package. Inside was a gold heart locket. She opened it and saw a sketch of her in the library, smiling.

_He drew this? It's amazing… and it could be the last thing I'll ever have of him__…_

Kay hadn't cried since Ukari disappeared and was proud of that fact. Now, all reason left her as she put her head in her lap and wept. Sobs wracked out of her and she shook like a leaf in the wind. Kay was so busy crying, that she didn't hear footsteps coming closer. The lock unlocked with a click and the door creaked open, slowly. A young woman about Kay's age stood in the doorway.

"Oh Kay." She sighed. "I leave you alone for a few years and you break down on me."

The woman moved to comfort Kay, but Kay recoiled and shrank into a corner.

"Kay, it's me!" the woman said, an edge of panic and sadness slipping into her voice. "Don't you recognize me?"

Kay stayed silent.

"It's me, Ace."

Note

PLOT TWIST!! OOOOOOOO. Lol. But I bet u saw that one coming. If you didn't get it, the locket represents Sesshomaru's heart and inside his heart is Kay. Subtle hint that he luvs her! But, Kay's kinda dense in that area, no offense to the real Kay. Kay was overcome with emotion, so her logic was gone. That's why she was trapped so easily. I think the expression in playing on your heart strings or something like that. Anyway, I'll update over break while I digest the ham! YAY HAM!! (I don't like turkey, so I gorge myself on ham and pie. PIE!)

Ukari


	27. Chapter 27

Kay's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Ace?"

Ace grinned and nodded her head. She had blue hair that was cropped short in a pixie style. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and laughter. A green kimono adorned her thin body. Kay was overwhelmed with emotion. She jumped up and hugged Ace. Ace laughed.

"You got a lot more emotional Kay."

Kay blinked and got control of her emotions. She pulled away from Ace and wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

Ace laughed.

"I just thought you could use a little help."

Ace tilted her head.

"Now, tell me what's going on, starting with why you were locked in someone's cellar."

Kay shook her head.

"No time to explain. I've got to get to the castle."

Ace grinned.

"A mission, just like old times. I'll provide the distraction. No matter what happens, I got your back Kay!"

Kay gave her a rare smile.

"Let's do this."

Kay and Ace stuck to the shadows as they ran, but Ace knocked over a trash can which caused the remaining townspeople to chase after them. As they ran, Ace laughed like a maniac.

"Just like the good old days, right Kay?"

Kay glared at her.

"Ace, I think now is a good time for a distraction."

Ace nodded.

"I'm on it!"

Ace whirled around to face their pursuers.

"HEY!" Ace yelled.

The crowd stopped and looked at her, confused.

"Follow me!" Ace yelled.

She ran past the crowd and towards the other end of the village. The crowed watched her for a few seconds and Kay felt like slapping herself on the forehead.

_What did I expect? I mean, it's Ace!_

The remaining villagers continued their chase and Kay reached the outskirts of the village where houses melted into meadow. They were catching up and Ace was nowhere in sight. Soon, the villagers would catch up with her and lock her back up again. Suddenly, A-Un flew down from the sky and without thinking Kay leapt onto him. They flew away from the villagers who threw pointy objects, such as pitchforks, at them.

_Why were they carrying pitch forks? And this whole situation seems kind of familiar…_

As they flew, Kay took out the necklace and clipped it around her neck. She bent down to protect her face against the wind, and the necklace rested on top of her heart.

NoteKonichiwa! Man, am I full! I stuffed myself with so much ham and potatoes, that I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook me for a turkey and shot me for dinner! Jeez! I think I need a laxative or something. Whatever. HAPPY PIE/TURKEY/HAM/POTATOES/LAXATIVE DAY!!

Ukari


	28. Chapter 28

Day turned to night at Sesshomaru's castle and doubt began to worm its way into Sesshomaru's head.

_Did something happen to her? Maybe she's busy with family… no. Kay hates her family. Maybe they tricked her into a room, and locked her away somewhere. No, that's can't be right either… Kay's not THAT stupid. Could it be… she doesn't love me?_

Jaken walked happily towards Sesshomaru. He was obviously happy that he got a break from Kay.

"Well M'lord, it appears the girl isn't coming back." Jaken stated.

This observation was met with silence, which Jaken took as a sign to continue.

"I knew she was going to take off. She's a human after all-"

"Kay is different from them! She's different…"

Jaken jumped back, startled.

"Of course M'lord!"

Jaken scurried off. He wasn't gone for long. After about ten minutes, Jaken rushed back to Sesshomaru, as red in the face as a green person can get.

"M'lord! A group of villagers have stormed into the castle!"

Sesshomaru stood up.

"Jaken, release A-Un and hold off the villagers. I need to go make sure Rin is ok."

Jaken nodded.

"Right away!"

He rushed off towards the stable where A-Un was held. The villagers followed after him, but one broke away from the group. It was Ovio. Jaken opened the stable, then turned around to face the villagers, two headed staff in hand.

"Are you ready A-Un?"

Jaken felt wind on his back and heard the sound of wings beating. He whirled around and watched as A-Un flew away, towards the village.

"YOU LOUSY DRAGON! NOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" yelled Jaken.

The villagers looked at each other.

"Now's our chance!" CHARGE!" cried one of the villagers.

The others cheered in agreement and raced towards Jaken, their weapons at the ready.

Note

Yes yes. Too short for u and a bad ending at that! But I hope that on Christmas Day, The ending of Kay's Beast will be on the web! So pray that I don't get too lazy! YAY! Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS/CHANNUKAH/KWANZA/PYRO DAY EVERYONE!! GO PRYRO!! WOO! I have this interesting theory that Santa arrives at your house, not by reindeer, but by a pentagram! O.OO Santa's a Satanist???? Who knows… who really knows…

Ukari Uchiha


	29. Chapter 29

Jaken laughed.

"You think you can defeat me humans?"

Jaken raised his staff and from the head of the old man engraved on the staff, fire erupted onto the charging villagers. With cries and screams of pain, they were burnt to a crisp.

"Not a drop of fat left." Jaken said with satisfaction.

Sesshomaru was in Rin's room, watching the rose in the glass. Suddenly, Ovio burst into the room, sword raised. Sesshomaru dodged and Ovio stumbled across the room, bumping into a table, and causing the vase on it to go toppling over. Sesshomaru cast a nervous glance at Rin's case.

_If that were to fall over… I have to get him away from here._

Sesshomaru ran out of the room with Ovio following close behind.

"Where are you going you coward?" cried Ovio.

Sesshomaru continued to run, He threw himself up a random flight of stairs and found himself on the roof of the castle.

_This should be far enough._

"Finally stopped running eh? Maybe it's because you have nowhere left to run!" Ovio laughed.

Without turning around, Sesshomaru drew his sword.

" I will show no mercy towards you."

Suddenly, they were up in each other's faces. Steel clashed with steel in a hurricane of movement. Sesshomaru thrust his sword up and Ovio's flew out of his hand and disappeared over the side of the castle. Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Ovio's throat.

"Prepare to die."

Ovio grinned.

"Just one thing before you kill me, and I'm sure you'll be interested because it's about Kay."

Sesshomaru's heart dropped. He had forgotten all about Kay because of the fight.

"What." He snarled.

"No matter what you do to me, Katy won't love you. She never loved you. She was just pretending to love you so you wouldn't kill her. When she came back, she threw herself into my arms, crying hysterically."

Sesshomaru felt heartbroken. His worst fears had been confirmed.

Note

Aww. Poor Sesshy! Anyway, back to the author's notes! When Ovio said eh, was I the only one who instantly thought of Canada??? And also, when Sesshomaru pulls out his sword, I just saw an old asamurai movie where the ppl r like "I will show no mercy to those who would injure my comrades." It was kind of funny to imagine Sesshy as a samurai and Kay as the princess… I think I'll draw that and make it my avatar… something u all can look forward to! Oh, and you'll recognize Jaken's line, "Not a drop of fat left." From the episode in which we first meet Sesshy in the real Inuyasha! Just thought I mention that… So, BYZ!!

Ukari Uchiha


	30. Chapter 30

Sesshomaru felt his soul overwhelmed with darkness. She was really gone…

"What lies are you spewing now Ovio?"

Sesshomaru's heart lifted when he heard that voice. He turned his head to the direction where it had come from and saw Kay flying down to the roof on A-Un. As she landed, Sesshomaru dropped his sword, and for a minute was overcome with emotion. He took her in his arms. Kay was surprised.

"Why are you hugging me?"

Sesshomaru pulled away.

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

Kay shook her head.

"Now why would I not come back?"

Sesshomaru embraced Kay again.

Behind them, Ovio slowly bent down and picked up Sesshomaru's sword where he had dropped it. He raced to where Sesshomaru was standing, and then plunged it into Sesshomaru's back, piercing his heart. Sesshomaru grunted, and then collapsed. Kay stared in shock. She was frozen for a few seconds. Suddenly, she threw herself at Ovio without even thinking. She kicked him between his legs, and he sank to the ground. Then, she kicked him in the head and he tumbled off the building.

"Take that jackass!" she screamed.

"Ow!" Jaken's voice came floating up to her. "Why is it raining dead bodies?"

Sesshomaru's laugh caused her to turn around. He was lying on the ground, blood pouring from his wound. Kay knelt beside him.

"You're wearing the necklace."

"Of course I am… you gave it to me."

Sesshomaru smiled, causing Kay to blush."

"Don't talk anymore."

Sesshomaru coughed, and specks of blood flew from between his lips.

"Kay… I'm happy."

"Idiot! How can you be happy bleeding on the ground?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her gently.

"Because you're here with me."

Kay felt tears running down her face, but she was powerless to stop them. Sesshomaru, with great difficulty, caressed her cheek, brushing away some of the tears. Kay reached up, and held his hand there.

"Good bye Kay… I love you…"

Kay's eyes widened. Then, Sesshomaru's hand went limp. Kay knew he was gone.

Note

Ok, the story is ALMPST over. T-T I love this story so much. So, I'm going to give you a stocking stuffer along with the ending during Christmas Day. It's a little bonus story about well, you'll see. When I was writing about Kay kicking Ovio off the roof, I just though PUNT! And I could see him spiraling towards the goal and Kay in a soccer uniform. I think I'm gonna draw that too… The dead bodies part was just a little shout out to the members of Character Spotlight. ELIZA LIVES ON! After this story, I plan to try to finish Ace! Game to Ukari. It's been WAY too long since I updated it. Character Spotlight will never really end… but, I will defiantly finish the Brighton Beach Memoirs section of The Cast of Naruto Performs… so, look forward to that! Have a happy holiday (with Mary ♫) lol. I luv Mary Poppins.

Ukari Uchiha


	31. Chapter 31

"You idiot! Don't you dare die on me!" Kay yelled at Sesshomaru. "You idiot. You didn't even give me a chance to say it…"

Kay let his hand drop from her face. She bent over him.

"BAKA! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screamed in his face, then burst into tears.

"Yay!" A happy voice came from behind Kay.

There was a woman standing behind her. A beautiful black and red kimono was covering an incredibly pale, beautiful, and very familiar woman.

"It's you…" Kay muttered, not taking her wide eyes off of her.

The woman tilted her head to one side, letting her long black hair cover one side of her face. Her red eyes were crinkled by her dazzling smile.

"Ukari?" Kay whispered.

"Kay, I'm so happy to be able to see you again! But we'll have to talk about that later."

Ukari walked over to where Sesshomaru was laying. She closed her eyes and bent her head. She put her hands together as if praying. She began to chant in a language unknown to Kay and a white light surrounded her.

"Sesshomaru. Once, I had told you that to break the curse I had put on you, you must learn to love and be loved in return. It is quite obvious to me that you love this woman." Ukari said.

She turned to Kay.

"Kay, do you love this man? I mean, I already heard you say it, but for the spell to work you have to say it again and I need to be sure. Oh, and its' fun to make you blush!"

Kay had, in fact, turned red.

"I-I do…" Kay muttered.

"You do what?" Ukari pressed.

"I do love him…"

When she said it, her faced turned completely red. Ukari spread her arms out wide and turned her face upwards towards the nighttime sky.

""

The white light that had surrounded Ukari seemed to shoot out of her body and hit Sesshomaru in a small beam, where his heart was. As it engulfed him, he rose into the air. His fangs shrunk back into his head and his fluffy boa relaxed. His long nails shrank into normal looking fingernails. The white light faded and Sesshomaru sank back to the ground. Kay watched in amazement and shock as she saw how Sesshomaru used to look.

_He looks exactly like he did in the past!_

Kay was pulled from this memory by a small movement in front of her. Sesshomaru sat up and was holding his head, now silver eyes squinted in pain.

"Ugh. Why does my head hurt so much?" Sesshomaru grunted.

"…he's alive?" Kay asked in disbelief.

"What, you didn't want him to be?" asked Ukari, a grin on her face.

Kay glared at Ukari, but then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru blinked, then turned to her.

"Kay?"

Kay slumped over in relief.

"Thank god you're alive."

"Kay, will you stand up?" asked Sesshomaru.

Kay looked at him quizzically, but stood up anyway. Sesshomaru got onto his knees and took her hands.

"I may look different, but I'm still me. Will you do me the honor of…"

Sesshomaru stopped, looking kind of embarrassed. He turned to Ukari, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Ukari grinned.

"Yup!"

Sesshomaru sighed, then turned back to Kay.

"Kay, will you stay in this castle… with me?"

Kay looked away, blushing.

"Idiot. Who else is there to stay with?"

Sesshomaru smiled, then got up and kissed her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this your lover?"

Sesshomaru broke away and whirled around to face a little girl. Kay peered over as well.

"Is that… Rin?" Kay asked.

Rin nodded and smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for saving me. It was so lonely being a rose. All I could do was watch."

Rin walked up to Kay.

"I like you! Will you be my mom?"

Kay blushed brightly.

"Wait, what?"

Rin smiled her charming little smile and took Kay's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person!"

Kay smiled at Rin.

"It's nice to meet you too."

Jaken's voice echoed up to them.

"Kay did it! I'm beautiful again!"

Ukari snickered.

"Someone should tell him the truth."

Ace walked onto the roof.

"Can I beat some sense into him?"

Ukari shook her head.

"We have to give him to Lio, to thank her for her hard work."

Kay looked at Ukari, confused.

"Lio?"

"Don't ask." Ukari and Ace said simultaneously.

"Aah! You pervert!" screamed a female voice from inside the castle.

"Please forgive me Sango, but I was so happy to have hands again that I completely forgot myself!"

"Miroku, when will you ever learn?" another voice asked, male this time.

Footsteps were heard pounding up the stairs. Three figures burst onto the roof. A beautiful young demon slayer with brown hair in a high ponytail made her way onto the roof, arms crossed over her chest. A handsome monk with black hair in a small ponytail followed her, rubbing a red mark in the shape of a hand on his face. Last came a young boy demon with long white hair and white doggy ears. He had on red robes and no shoes and around his neck was a necklace with a strong spiritual aura surrounding it.

"Hello Kay." said the girl, smiling. "Thank you for releasing us from our previous forms."

"Let us reintroduce ourselves." Said the monk. "I am Miroku, the lovely woman next to me is Sango, and the idiot behind me is Inuyasha."

"Watch what you say Miroku!" Inuyasha growled.

Koga suddenly appeared on the roof, a young woman on his back. She had long black hair and wore a green and white school uniform. She clutched a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows was strapped to her back. Inuyasha's face lit up when he saw her.

"Kagome!" he cried happily and bounded over to her.

Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha then narrowed his eyes at Koga, who had not put Kagome down.

"Let her down you filthy wolf."

"Make me you scrawny mutt." Koga replied.

Ukari looked around, kind of nervously.

"Um… you guys?"

Everyone turned to her.

"What?"

"Is the roof supposed to be shaking?"

Indeed, the roof was shaking, and the roof collapsed onto the mansion. They all fell onto the rubble that was once the roof, while Ukari floated above them, laughing hysterically.

"I love being able to fly!" Ukari cried out through her laughter.

Kay hoisted herself up from the rubble.

"Ukari, you are so dead!" Kay yelled.

"I'm already dead stupid!" Ukari yelled back.

The rest of them got up and they all chased Ukari into the sunset, throwing sharp objects such as knives and the occasional spork. Ukari's laughter could be heard echoing through the land, and Kay's roars of rage mingled with it in a messed up harmony.

THE END

note

OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT ENDED. Also, I apologize for not putting it up during Christmas. It was a lot longer than I thought. As payment, I will put up another OVA of the wedding between Kay and Sesshy-nii-chan and one of some other crap. I apologize1 Ukari gets down on her hands and knees and bows GOMEN!! GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uchiha Ukari


	32. OVA Ukari's Story Part 1

OVA- Ukari's Story Part 1

"Bye Ukari!" a little girl with silver eyes waved to her friend, another little girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"See you later Kay!" Ukari replied.

Ukari watched Kay walk back to her house. She sighed, and turned towards the forest beyond the village. Before she entered the forest, she turned around to make sure no one was watching.

_I can't let Kay know I live __in the woods__. She'll freak out and force me to __let her live here too… I wouldn't blame her though, with that family._

Seeing that no one was there, Ukari jumped into the growth and ran along a well worn path that she had taken too many times to count. Ever since her family had been murdered, she had lived by herself in the forest. She soon came to a clearing filled with sunlight. Ukari smiled and tilted her head up to feel the warmth of the sun. Ukari glanced around the clearing. Her tent stood under the large oak tree by the base of Mount Kyosaki. A little ways up, along a path up the mountain, was a cave where she stored all her food. A pond glimmered with the reflection of the sun near the mountain. Ukari giggled and skipped over to it. She bent down and gazed at her reflection.

_I love having a pond this close to my tent! I can swim whenever I want and I always have fish to eat! You know, I think I'll call it Angel's Pond, since it's obviously a gift from the heavens. Thank you heavens!_

Ukari giggled again and glanced back to her reflection. She was shocked, because instead of her reflection was the reflection of a handsome young man. She blinked, surprised, and bent down closer to the pond. She reached down with her hand, and let her fingers glide across the water. A hand reached out of the water and grabbed her, pulling her in. Ukari felt herself going under, and fought against the hand. She managed to break free and bob up to the surface for a gasp of air. The water was calm again, and nothing disturbed her as she floated along. She breathed heavily and began to swim back to shore. Suddenly, a small strand of water began to swirl around her.

_What it that? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?_

Suddenly, the band of water tightened around her, making it impossible to move around. Immobile, she sunk under the water once more. Ukari struggled, and began to run out of air. With a final gasp, the last of her air supply escaped and Ukari blacked out.

Note

OMG!! I APOLOGIZE IT TOOK SO LONG! Well, yeah. In case you didn't catch on… this is about how Ukari became a sorceress…

Uchiha Ukari


	33. OVA Ukari's Story Part 2

Before we begin the last bit. Read the note at the end. It's really important if you wanna be in the OVAs. Ok? Ok.

Ukari saw little splotches of color dance through her closed eyelids, and heard the sounds of the forest she knew so well, but they seemed distant and unfamiliar. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sunlight clouded her vision. She groaned and shut her eyes; it was too bright. Suddenly, coolness descended upon her as a large cloud covered the sun and she took the chance to open her eyes. She swallowed, and slowly opened her eyes.

_Ugh. What the..? Why am I here? …Am I dead?_

Rain began falling and Ukari let it drench her, letting the cool, refreshing water soak into her skin. Ukari sat up and tried to stand. She collapsed back to the ground, and slowly dragged herself over to the pond. Ukari shut her eyes and dunked her head in, feeling a lot better. She sighed and sat back on her heels. She felt an unfamiliar weight on her chest. Ukari glanced down and saw two breasts, about the size of a teenagers', sticking out of her body, emphasized by her wet clothes.

_…oh my god. What the heck is THIS!?!?!_

Ukari slowly placed her hand on the breast, then withdrew it quickly. She ran her hands through her long hair…

_Wait… LONG HAIR?!_

Ukari leaned over and gazed at her reflection in the pond. What she saw took her breath away. Ukari was a child no more, a teenager stared back at her. But this teenager was anything but normal. Her little bobbed blonde hair had been soiled with black that was deep as night and a streak of red ran through the midsection, like it was stained with blood. That pudgy little freckled face, with large dewdrop blue eyes was gone, replaced by an elegant face with cold, knowing eyes that were pure red. Pale as the moon and afraid, Ukari backed up ,scared, and fell on her back. She howled in pain and glanced over her shoulder. Two large black wings had grown out of her back. The skin that was around them was open and raw from the wings shooting out of her back. Blood coursed down her, and the clothes she wore, she realized, were not hers. It was a black dress, stained by her own blood. Tattered by who knows what. The rain suddenly stopped, and sun burst out of the clouds, like a golden demon, searching, searching for her.

"Ukari!" she heard a voice call.

_Oh shit! It's Kay… if she sees me like this… What's happening to me?_

Ukari scrambled away into the shade of the trees, but still rays of sunlight sliced through, burning her like a hot stove. She was visible to anyone who came into the clearing, including Kay.

"Ukari!" came Kay's voice, shattering her thoughts.

Ukari scrambled through the underbrush, looking for a place to hide from the light, and Kay.

_Where can I go? Where can I go? I need a place where Kay can't get to, and… and… a place that's dark… that's it!_

Ukari jumped suddenly, and her wings spread as she soared through the air to the cave. Ukari roared in pain as the newly healed wounds from the wings reopened, sending new blood coursing down her. She landed at the cave's entrance and stumbled in, weakened by the sunlight and loss of blood. She huddled in the very back, and heard Kay's voice calling, over and over.

_Go away, please dear god, if you exist, make Kay leave._

"Ukar-" Kay called again, but was stopped suddenly.

_Did she leave?_

"Ukari? Are you ok? There's a ton of blood out here! It's totally awesome, but it's not if you're not ok…"

Ukari let out a terrified sob, then covered her mouth with her hands. She heard Kay's footsteps draw closer.

_She's following the blood… oh dear god. Oh my fucking god!_

Kay emerged at the entrance of the cave, and stopped short, seeing Ukari. Ukari's tears ran down her cheeks. She was unable to stop them.

"Ukari?" Kay asked quietly.

"Kay…" Ukari sobbed quietly, then burst into tears again. It was not her normal voice. The voice that had come out of her was anything but hers. It was cold and cruel, but velvety and cunning. She hated the voice with every bone in her body. Kay screamed and ran out of the cave.

"Help! Somebody help! Ukari's been eaten! HELP!" Kay cried.

Ukari watched helplessly as Kay tripped over herself. Kay tumbled into the lake.

"KAY!" screamed Ukari.

_Kay can't swim… KAY CAN'T SWIM!_

Ukari shot out of the cave, ignoring the intense burning from the sun and the blood still flowing freely down her back. She dove in and saw Kay floating to the bottom, like a stone. Ukari swam over and tugged Kay into her arms, then swam back to the surface. She laid Kay on the shore.

"Kay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She bent down and kissed Kay's forehead, and a shadow suddenly surrounded them. A small black figure stepped out of the shadow. It had a black braid and wore a sword hung around it's waist.

"I am Jakotsu, my dark lady. What do you wish?"

Ukari stared at Jakotsu.

"An oomah-loompah?" Asked Ukari.

"No. I am one of the seven brothers who serve under you. I am here to grant your wish."

"I see. Suddenly, nothing surprises me anymore. Please, I wish that Kay will forget about this incident, and that everyone in the village thought I went missing and drowned. When Kay and I meet again, face to face, I wish that she will know who I am."

"I see. Shall I add a dead body for effect?"

"Yes."

Ukari's old body suddenly appeared in the water, floating with an angelic look.

"My lady, we should leave now."

Ukari said nothing and stared out at the pond, with her old self in it.

"My lady, are you crying?"

Ukari clenched her fists, and let herself ice over.

"No. I have run out of tears."

And so ended the life of Ukari, and so began the story of Kay's Beast.

Note

OMG! THIS IS THE BEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! OMFG! I will do this more often… since the wave of OVAs will end soon, check out my other stores. I recommend Another World Another Me. UKARI IS BACK! Lol. Oompah-loompahs rock my socks to Mars. I managed to get Jakotsu in there for all the fans out there, so be happy and drink much sake!!! Anyway, I g2g. I am dead because of the damn leepover where I stayed up until 4:12 in the fucking morning and then was forced to get up at 7:30… DAMN THEM ALL 2 LEPROSY!!! BWAHAHA! Next OVA… Ace, Ukari, and Lio Go to the Castle! Oh, and whoever gives comments will get a part in the OVA. The best/funniest/all around fucking awsomest comment gets to marry Sesshomaru and Kay to each other! Yay! (and yes, I know awsomest is not a word… until now!)

Uchiha Ukari


	34. OVA Kay's Wedding END

"There are four annoying gnats in here…"

Sango and Kagome looked down, a little disturbed, but Ukari and Ace grinned at Kay, held captive on her bed.

"Oh come on!" Ukari whined. "It's not every day your friend gets married!"

"Let us have some fun! Geez!" Ace was focusing on Kay's make up, her eyes squinted in frustration.

"I don't think you appreciate how hard we're working to make you look like a girl!"

With that comment, Ukari got a punch over the head. She pouted slightly.

"So mean…" Ukari went back to braiding roses into Kay's hair, now let out to its full length.

Sango felt a little left out, so she headed to the wardrobe, followed by Kagome. They opened the doors and sighed over the many kimonos that Kay had been given.

"It's so beautiful…" Kagome gushed.

"If you like it, then take it. I don't need them."

"God, Kay." Ace shook her head. "If it weren't for the humiliation, you would walk around naked."

Ukari laughed and hopped back, done with the hair.

"All done!"

Kay made a start to get up.

"Don't you dare!" Ace ordered, pushing her back down on the bed. "We're not done!"

Sango gasped and pulled out a beautiful white wedding kimono. Silver birds flew across it, in random groups.

A glint formed in the girls' eyes, and Kay had a sudden cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh dear god no…."

The girls all surrounded her, then pounced.

Sesshomaru was standing at the end of the rose garden, a large vine covered wall behind him. The rest of the friends, including the girls, had lined up along the path, ready and excited. The scent of roses filled the air, and Sesshomaru fidgeted nervously, pulling at the collar of his suit.

_I can't believe I was forced to wear this…_

Those were the thoughts of both victims who were forced into wedding attire. But, it seemed that all was forgotten once the wedding actually began.

A soft music played, courtesy of Ace's flute, and a woman stepped through an archway of white roses.

It was Kay, only unlike anyone had seen. Her long black hair flowed down her back; red roses weaved in her hair by way of Ukari's adept hands. The makeup allowed her eyes to stand out, creating the illusion of innocence. The kimono adorned her as if it were on a queen. She seemed so regal, but so young. Ukari and Ace had forced her to take a bath, making her skin glow in the sun. In her hands she held a bouquet of red roses.

She seemed visibly nervous, but as soon as she saw Sesshomaru, her heart lifted and a gentle smile played on her lips. It was extremely rare, and the rarity of it caused Sesshomaru to blush slightly, fitting the mood of a wedding. The 'I do's' were exchanged and the rings placed on their fingers. When they kissed, hesitantly at first, Ace and Ukari began to whistle, soliciting a glare from Kay…but her attention was soon diverted elsewhere.

It was a beautiful, but strangely simple wedding. After though, Ukari was nowhere to be found. Kay went up to each friend, but she got the same answer every time.

"Sorry, I don't know."

Kay didn't show it, of course, but she felt down. She had kind of wanted all her friends to be here…

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ukari in a corner, doing something that she never thought she'd ever see. Ukari was crying, and not elegantly either.

"…Ukari…?"

Ukari's head jerked up, and she sighed.

"Aw damn it. Of course, someone had to see me."

Kay sighed and leaned against one of the walls.

"What's up? It's gotta be a big deal."

"I…I…I didn't want you to get married!"

Ukari burst into a new round of tears.

"U-uh…but…but…" Kay was at a loss for words.

"Not that I don't want…want you to be happy! But…but…I have this feeling that I won't see you again!"

"That's just stupid."

"I know…but, I feel like you've moved on from where Ace and me are…it's like a gap is forming."

"No way in hell." Ace interjected, her head popping around the corner, causing them both to jump.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together, just like the good old days." Ace pulled them both into a group hug, Ukari and her tears, Kay and her roses, and Ace and her flute. The three friends stayed there for a while, lost in their own thoughts and memories. Finally, they separated; Ukari wiped her nose and held her head high.

"Kay, our leader, what next?"

Kay chuckled at the old term, and then with mock seriousness, she responded.

"We go and party."

"And eat lots of cake!" Ukari interjected.

"Cake fight!" Rin screamed from somewhere.

The three girls glanced at each other, then burst into crazy, childish grins from the girls they were years ago and raced out into the sunlight to join the cake fight, and to face the reality of the future.

THE END

note

HOLY CRAP! IT ENDED!! Wanna know what the feel was for the wedding? It's the song Electricity from Billy Elliot-The musical. Go look it up on Youtube, and read this again. It should make sense. Anyway, I wanted to have friends fluff, not much romance. It was supposed to focus on Ukari, Ace, and Kay as friends and how they reacted to Kay's sudden marriage. So…NO COMPLAINGING ABOUT THE ANTI-FLUFF! RAWR! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read the rest of my works too…unless you thought this sucked but then you don't have to read it. So… yeah. Thanks you guys for the reads and comments!

~Uchiha Ukari


End file.
